Old Eyes
by LilyEvansJamesPotter4ever
Summary: A one-shot about Harry's primary school teacher, Mrs Willow thinking about the little boy and his old eyes...


**Old Eyes**

****Mrs Willow had taught many students during her 6 years at Little Whinging Primary School, but Harry Potter had to be the strangest one of them all. It was strange enough that strange things kept happening when he was around but when he had handed in his story on his family she had found it most Unusual.

_My name is Harry Potter and I am 7 years old. I had a Mummy and Daddy named Lily and James Potter but they were killed in a Car Crash when I was a year old. I don't remember much but I do remember a lot of green light and lots of pain on my forehead, I think that was where I got my scar, and a high, cold laugh which I find very weird because I can't think where all the green light and the laugh came from... Maybe the traffic light exploded?_

_I don't remember much of my mummy and daddy but I do remember that my mummy had red hair and green eyes like mine. I remember that my daddy had black hair like me and hazel eyes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me they were bad people but I don't think so... I also remember another three men named Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. I don't think they were their real names though, who would call someone Wormtail? I remember Padfoot had Dark Brown hair and Grey eyes and had a big dog. Moony had brown hair and brown eyes and Wormtail had blue eyes and Blonde Hair. I also remember he had a funny picture on his left arm..._

And as she had read it just got weirder and weirder with talk of funny wooden sticks and broomsticks... but when she looked Harry in the eyes she didn't see the innocence and joy she usually saw in children's eyes. She saw the eyes of a 30-year-old not a 7-year-old, filled with sadness and sorrow... She had always assumed it was because of seeing his parents die but that was before he arrived at school with various bruises on his arms. He told her he fell down the stairs but she couldn't help but not believe it.

* * *

"Harry?"

It was Friday and the rest of the students had filed out of the classroom all except for one, Harry Potter.

"Yes, Mrs Willow?" He said looking up slowly from the drawing he had drawn.

" I'm sure you're Aunt and Uncle are wondering where you are," she said doubting what she was saying.

"No," he said picking up another crayon. "I don't think so."

She looked at him sadly. "What are you drawing?"

"My Family" He stated picking up the green crayon.

"But I gave you a whole hour to finish it?" she responded confused.

"Yes, but I couldn't think of what to draw," he said.

She looked over at the drawing to see a women and a man. The women, like he had described in his earlier stories, had long red hair and big, green eyes and a big red smile and she was holding hands with a smiling man with jet black, messy hair and brown eyes. She smiled sadly at the boy.

"It's very good Harry," she said quietly and to her surprise she found that tears were glistening in her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked puzzled.

" I'm just sad that you're parents aren't here," she said tearfully.

"But they are!" he said smiling.

She blinked.

"The people who love you never go away, you can always find them in your heart!" he said smiling putting a hand on his heart and then getting up and leaving, leaving his drawing and a very bewildered Mrs Willow in his wake who picked up the drawing and read the words that Harry had written in Rainbow down the bottom of the Page.

_The ones who love us you never really leave us. You can always find them in your heart... I love you Mummy and Daddy!_

* * *

The years flew by and one day he disappeared... She never saw him again. She heard from the neighbours that he had been sent to a School for Criminal Boys but she couldn't help not believing it...

But one day when she was old and grey, sitting outside in her rocking chair watching nature she saw a young man with Jet Black hair and a pale face. She gasped and he turned to look at her and smiled the emerald-green eyes sparkling...

* * *

**A/N- Hey, I hope you like this story and I know it's a bit random but I couldn't get it out of my head and I'd seen lots of stories like this and I wanted to write my own so here you are! Remember to Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
